ephemeral
by SoulHorse
Summary: Is it purely coincidence that Elysea keeps running into the same, gorgeous stranger from the airport?


**a gift for Arrow-chan3! Featuring her own OCs, Elysea Mystagion and Akira Koukuei!**

 _[ephemeral]_

 _adj._

 _lasting for a very short time_

 _x_

 _maybe we're perfect strangers._

 _maybe it's not forever._

 _maybe intellect will change us._

 _maybe we'll stay together._

 _x_

Elysea first sees him on her flight to Hamel Capital, located in Fluone. She remembers her aisle seat on the Cobo plane, row 23, seat C. She had been flying out from Elder, a bustling city in Lurensia.

The stranger is two rows in front of her, on the other side, and he too has the aisle seat. There's a set of headphones around his neck and he's scrolling through something on his phone. His black hair is tousled messily and she sees tufts of black hair sticking up from beneath his headphones and collared jacket. A small black backpack sits at his feet, partially unzipped.

 _Why am I staring at him?_

The thought hits her like a truck as she realizes her blatant gaping.

 _I mean…he's kinda cute I think._

Elysea mentally kicks herself; she hasn't even seen this guy's _face._ How could she assume that so quickly?

As if feeling her stare, the stranger turns around and their eyes meet. She feels herself tense, but her thoughts are long gone.

Her assumption had been correct; he is fairly cute.

 _He has a nice face, but…_

The most striking thing about him is his eyes. They're a startling crimson, like blood. Even from her distance, she can see a slight curious twinkle in them.

Just then, a flight attendant steps into her path with a bubbly smile.

"Hello miss! Would you like something to drink?" she gestures to her cart.

"I—ah…um…I'd like…uh…" she finds herself stuttering. _Dammit._

"I-I'd like a water please," she manages to say.

The attendant smiles and fills a small cup with water and ice. She sets it down on the tray and after taking the orders of Elysea's seat neighbors, moves on to the next rows.

Elysea shakily sips her water, desperately trying to recover from her nervousness of her interaction.

To her surprise, the stranger is still looking at her, his bright red eyes glittering with amusement. She mentally kicks herself again

 _I seriously hope he didn't hear that…_

As if the universe is mocking her, he flashes her a smile; not a teasing one. It's a kind, yet blindingly bright smile that radiates friendliness.

Elysea manages to smile weakly back, before he turns back around and puts his headphones on.

She slumps in her chair, feeling shaky all over again. But then again, he's just a _stranger._

She won't ever see him again, and the thought sends a mixed tingle of relief and regret. Which shouldn't happen because he's a stranger. Just a very cute stranger.

x

To her surprise, their next encounter is at the breakfast bar of her hotel.

Elysea wakes up early that morning, last night's dream of crimson eyes and black hair still lingering in her mind.

She shakes her head, and goes to the bathroom to wash her face and prepare for the day. As she wipes her face with a white towel, she erases any leftover effect of her stupid, stupid dream.

Elysea dresses in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top and ties her long, silvery hair up into a high ponytail, before she heads down to the breakfast.

The cafeteria is crowded and there's people talking around her. People at the tables, children and babies crying alike, and it's hot and it's uncomfortable and she wants nothing more than _out._

She notices the outside tables are empty, due to the clouds hanging overhead and she feels the knot in her stomach slacken. She could just grab her food and eat outside; no more noise and crowds indoors.

As she turns to walk out to the empty veranda, food and drink in hand, her eyes catch on black hair and headphones around the neck, drinking apple juice at a table near the drink machine.

 _No. Way._

As if sensing her, similar to the plane, he looks up and her eyes lock with crimson ones. His red, red eyes widen in recognition and the corner of his lips lift up.

There's a knot in her stomach again, and Elysea wants nothing more than to blame it on the stifling crowd, but she knows better.

She breaks eye contact and rushes outside, quickly taking a seat at the corner table. She takes several long breaths to calm her sputtering, skipping heart.

x

Elysea swears up and down that the gods above absolutely delight in seeing her misery because that damned _stranger_ is hiking on the _same_ goddamn trail with her in the Resium Outskirts, albeit being at least fifteen feet in front of her.

As he sheds his black jacket (that he seems to wear _everywhere),_ she can't help but swallow. He was so unfairly handsome.

She freezes as he stops mid-step in the middle of a hanging bridge to dig through his bag.

Elysea bites her lip and manages to continue walking as he pulls out a camera to snap a picture of the scenery. Her quick pace allows her to pass him and she curses inwardly at her nervousness around him.

She risks a look behind her and immediately feels her face grow hot. To her utmost horror, he's looking at her, but there's something thoughtful on his face, wondering even. A slight frown mars his handsome features and she looks away, doubling her pace.

I really need to stop getting nervous around him, Elysea thinks angrily. She kicks a pebble with foot. _I don't even know his name!_

x

"Hey, do you have a problem with me or something?"

It's the end of the day, and Elysea finds herself on Hamel's nearby beach, Elime's Wave, watching the sunset.

She finds herself so deep in her trance and thoughts, she doesn't even notice the approaching figure behind her.

There's a tap on her shoulder and she whirls around, coming face to face with red eyes.

Her heart comes to a screeching, stuttering stop.

They stare at each other for several long moments and she knows she can't escape him. Not this time.

"You have a problem with me?" His voice is quiet, soft.

"No!" The word bursts from her lips before she can stop herself. She throws her hands over her mouth, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

He blinks at her. "Okay…then what's your deal with…me?"

He sounds almost nervous—it's almost endearing.

"I—er…" she bites her lip and twists her fingers together. _Dammit._

She looks down at her feet, suddenly feeling very shy of the stranger in front of her.

He doesn't say anything else, only shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't have a problem with you," she manages to say, looking down at her feet.

"Okay, so why the staring? Don't think I didn't notice you on the plane." His tone isn't serious…just slightly playful…?

"I…uh…"

Elysea looks up and immediately decides that it was the biggest mistake.

His red eyes capture hers, it's then she notices the flecks of onyx and carnelian, amongst the overwhelming ruby. They glitter like gemstones and she realizes: _he's toying with her._

Mustering her courage, she says, "Don't think I didn't notice you staring either. And you're always following me; what's with that?"

He sputters in shock and she feels a victorious grin creep up her face.

"I'm not _following_ you!"

"Well, after the plane, I see that you're at _my_ hotel, the same trail _I'm_ on, and now you're here at the beach with _me._ What else am I supposed to think?"

She places her hands on her hips and feels a slight surge of confidence and excitement. They stare each other down, before he finally relents.

"Ahh fine. I admit, I'm trying not to follow you around and not be creepy, but you're just too fascinating for me," the stranger smiles and runs a hand through his black hair.

Now that she's up close, she notices it's a nice kind of smile, with teeth and exuding nothing but genuine, cheerful friendliness.

She sighs and decides to let her guard down. Just this once.

"Well, since you admit that, I thought you were pretty…handsome," she mutters shyly, averting her eyes from his.

It goes silent between them from a moment, and she curses inwardly. _Damn. Blew it._

She flicks her eyes back up towards his face, and finds herself surprised to see a smile, a shyer smile than the previous one. She meets his gaze again and his eyes were curious, stunned, perhaps a tad _hopeful?_

"Well…" he runs a hand through his hair again, a seemingly nervous tactic. "I wasn't expecting that."

"And why not? You're very attractive."

She almost slaps a hand over her mouth ( _god,_ she had no control right now), but doesn't, and finds herself pleased to see his smile spread wider across his lovely face.

"Alright, since you're called me _handsome_ and _attractive_ in the same conversation, I _have_ to know your name."

"Yours first."

He offers his hand. "Akira Kokuei."

She looks at his proffered hand, palm up, arm extended, as if he was asking her to dance.

She takes it. "Elysea Mystagion."

"Your name is pretty. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

He flashes another charming smile and Elysea finds herself dazzled by the young man in front of her.

"Why thank you," is her only response, albeit a bit weak.

"Now, shall I escort you back to our hotel, _mademoiselle_?"

She takes a deep breath. Exhales. She feels braver than she ever was, bolder with Akira Kokuei, by her side.

"Actually…" She looks up at him, a sly smile playing across her face. The last of the sunset rays disappeared and a gentle wind blew her hair across her face.

"Take me on an adventure Akira."


End file.
